Un secret
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: John Le rouge est mort et Jane est heureux. Un peu trop peut-être. Selon l'équipe ça cache quelque chose et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Un secret**

 **Genre : Romance/Famille**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : John Le rouge est mort et Jane est heureux. Un peu trop peut-être. Selon l'équipe ça cache quelque chose et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je préviens tout de suite, je vais beaucoup changé l'intrigue de Mentalist. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Après on lit beaucoup de fanfictions comme ça, ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes et c'est pour ça que je me permets. Je vous le dis histoire que vous ne vous retrouviez pas perdus.**

 **Sinon, et oui ! Me voilà repartie dans une nouvelle fanfiction Mentalist. C'est fou, mais j'ai je ne sais combien d'idées par jour. Je dois même faire une sélection pour savoir lesquelles écrire.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue et les autres, cette fanfiction est la suite de Malade et autres délires, mais les deux peuvent se lire séparément.**

 **Bref, on se retrouve en bas. Bisous mes petits chats !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Déjà un mois. Cela faisait un mois que John Le rouge était mort. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela faisait bien plus longtemps que Jane avait renoncé sa vengeance. Oui, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué John Le rouge. Ce matin là, tout s'était passé très vite. Ils avaient enfin coincé le tueur en série et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'arrêter, il avait réussi à se sauver dans la forêt avoisinante. Toute l'équipe s'était aussitôt lancée à sa poursuite. La veille, il avait tellement plu que le terrain était encore détrempé et glissant. La pluie s'était soudainement remise à tomber et ils avaient dû arrêter les recherches. Ils étaient rentrés au chalet des gardes forestiers et avaient attendu. De toute façon, il devait s'être abrité quelque part et maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son identité, ce serait beaucoup moins simple pour lui de leur échapper.

La nuit était tombée rapidement et ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'ils avaient pu reprendre les recherches. Les chiens avaient tout de suite senti une piste malgré l'humidité. En effet, il n'était pas loin. Au sommet d'une colline, ils le virent gisant en contrebas. Il était dans un sale état et la position de sa jambe indiquait à coup sûr qu'elle était cassée. Prudemment, ils descendirent. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, il était toujours vivant. Les yeux grands ouverts, mais à moitié inconscient, John Le rouge respirait difficilement. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa tête qu'il avait dû cogner en tombant. Le temps que l'équipe de secours arrive et malgré les soins que les gardes forestiers lui administrèrent, il était mort. Sans un mot, l'équipe de Lisbon rentra au CBI. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Ils avaient rédigé leurs rapports, bouclant ainsi le dossier John Le rouge.

Même Jane avait écrit son rapport. Lisbon ne lui avait pas demandé, mais elle trouva sur son bureau, avec les autres. C'était un jeudi soir et Hightower leur accorda la fin de la semaine.

Lundi, lorsque Grâce arriva, Lisbon était déjà là comme d'habitude ainsi que Jane. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'attendre à le revoir. Bien sûr, il ne les quitterait pas sans les prévenir, mais elle avait toujours un doute. Aussi, elle le salua d'un grand sourire et il lui répondit joyeusement.

À partir de cet instant, la rousse fut rassurée. Un an plus tôt, ils avaient remarqué un changement chez Jane. Infime certes, mais le masque qu'il portait en permanence semblait s'être effacé. Son sourire paraissait plus vrai. Lorsque l'affaire John Le rouge avait repris, ils étaient tous à cran, sur les nerfs et suite à sa mort, elle avait eu peur qu'il perde goût à la vie une fois son objectif atteint, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, elle était même loin de la vérité et elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

C'était un samedi, un mois après la pitoyable chute de John Le rouge. Les bureaux du CBI étaient encore déserts et pour cause, il n'était que huit heures et demi. De plus, il n'y avait que trois équipes d'astreintes et celle de Lisbon était la seule à cet étage. Bref, ce serait une journée tranquille. Cho fut le premier à arriver et cela ne l'étonna pas. La semaine dernière, une loi du règlement du CBI avait été modifiée, ou plutôt abolie. C'était précisément celle interdisant aux collègues de se fréquenter et depuis Grâce et Wayne filaient le parfait amour. Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs ensemble aux environs de neuf heures, juste après Lisbon. Jane quant à lui, pointa le bout de son nez à la demi, s'attirant les foudres de la brunette. Elle se contenta cependant de le fusiller du regard et repartit dans son bureau. En effet, il était impossible d'en vouloir à Patrick Jane. Non, on ne pouvait décemment pas s'énerver après l'homme le plus souriant du CBI. Oui, vraiment. Jane ne s'était pas métamorphosé, mais depuis la semaine dernière, il était constamment de bonne humeur. S'en était presque énervant, mais il suffisait de croiser son regard pour ressentir toute cette joie qui le portait. L'équipe ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait le lien avec l'abolition de cette loi, mais si Jane devait sortir avec quelqu'un du bureau, c'était forcément Lisbon, enfin selon Van Pelt et Rigsby. Cho lui n'était pas d'accord et puis de toute façon, Jane n'avait strictement rien tenté. Ils n'avaient noté aucun rapprochement entre eux deux. Ils avaient eu des doutes, Jane et Lisbon étaient tellement proches, mais leur comportement l'un envers l'autre était resté similaire. Ils avaient donc décidé d'interroger Jane et il était resté mystérieux. Hightower s'était également posée des questions. Elle avait cherché, sans plus de succès. À côté de cela, quand ils en parlèrent à Lisbon, elle jugea cela normal. Jane reconstruisait sa vie après la mort de son ennemi voilà tout. Ce matin là, ils décidèrent de l'interroger à nouveau. Elle en savait forcément plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien leur dire.

Lorsque Jane s'éloigna pour préparer son habituel thé, ils filèrent aussitôt vers le bureau de Lisbon et après une partie de Chi Fu Mi, Wayne soupira et frappa à la porte.

"Entrez", fit la voix de Lisbon.

Ils s'exécutèrent et elle se leva en voyant ses trois agents dans son bureau.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Hum... voilà patron. On se pose toujours des questions... au sujet de Jane, commença le grand brun.

\- Oui, renchérit Van Pelt. Son état n'est pas normal. Ce sourire perpétuel fait presque peur."

Cho opina à côté d'eux, bras croisés. Lisbon souffla et vint fermer la porte de son bureau.

"Je vous l'ai dit, Jane recommence à vivre. Vous devriez être heureux pour lui.

\- Oui, mais c'était déjà le cas avant le mois dernier. Ça faisait un an que Jane allait mieux alors pourquoi tout d'un coup on a l'impression qu'il est..."

Elle hésita et Rigsby prit le relais.

"L'homme le plus heureux de toute la terre ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'en sais plus que vous ?

\- Eh bien, hasarda Rigsby. Vous êtes plus proche de lui que nous alors..."

Il se tut. Le regard de Libson ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation.

"Jane ne veut rien nous dire, se plaignit Grâce.

\- Oui, cette situation a assez duré", approuva son petit ami.

Lisbon s'appuya sur son bureau.

"C'est ce que tu penses Cho ?

\- Oui", assura-t-il.

Elle semblait partagée. Pour une fois, elle ne portait plus son masque de patron, son air neutre et sérieux habituel. Non, elle doutait et ils comprirent qu'elle savait.

"Bon et bien, allez le chercher..."

Grâce ne se fit pas prier et fila chercher Jane. Au même moment, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna et quand ils revinrent dans son bureau, elle était pâle comme un linge.

"Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Jane à Cho et Rigsby.

\- On ne sait pas, souffla Rigsby.

\- Elle a juste répondu au téléphone", informa Cho.

Si auparavant, Jane se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir et qui excitait tant Van Pelt, il réalisa rapidement que sa venue dans le bureau n'avait rien à voir avec ce coup de téléphone. C'était juste une coïncidence. Il s'avança vers Lisbon et la fit s'asseoir. Elle obtempéra sans un mot, écoutant toujours son interlocuteur. Jane s'installa à côté d'elle, en silence.

"Oui, murmura Lisbon d'une voix où transparaissait l'inquiétude. Non, pas hier. Elle n'avait rien et..."

Elle se coupa, laissant certainement son interlocuteur parler. Ils virent Jane se tendre suite à cette phrase et ils furent plus que surpris de voir Lisbon lui lancer un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Le blond recommença à respirer et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Si lui semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres qui s'inquiétaient toujours sans savoir pourquoi.

"D'accord... Je... Non nous n'avons pas le choix et puis..."

Elle jeta un œil à Jane, puis à son équipe.

"Ok, on va venir la chercher. Oui..."

Elle s'interrompit et parut surprise.

"D'accord... Oui je comprends. Désolée pour le dérangement..."

Elle regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bond.

"Oui, merci. Nous passerons ce soir, après le travail. Surtout tenez nous au courant si ça ne... Ok", fit-elle plus soulagée.

Elle sortit du bureau, son équipe sur les talons.

"Merci encore, au revoir. Bonne journée à vous."

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers eux, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Elle croisa le regard de Jane et soupira.

"Kate a fait une crise d'appendicite. Elle est en train d'être opérée.

\- Oh, fit Jane. Elle n'avait rien hier, elle a donc été prise à temps. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal."

Lisbon lui sourit et opina.

"Mais ils ne pouvaient pas garder..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant son équipe, et un bruit de pas les fit se retourner. Le gardien était là, l'air profondément surpris.

"Hum... Agent Lisbon ? Il y a un homme en bas avec..."

Il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il allait dire et secoua la tête.

"Enfin, il dit des choses bizarres. Vous devriez venir voir."

C'est ainsi que toute l'équipe descendit dans le hall. Il y avait bien un homme. Il portait une blouse blanche et à ses pieds se trouvait un cosy pour bébé ainsi qu'un autre sac.

Il repéra aussitôt Lisbon et lui sourit.

"Teresa Lisbon ?"

Puis il se tourna vers Jane et un gazouillis se fit entendre.

"Et Patrick Jane, je suppose. Je suis Ted Finngan. Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste, mais les hôpitaux ne sont vraiment pas fait pour les bébés et bien qu'elle soit adorable, personne ne pouvait s'en occuper."

Il s'adressait plus qu'à Jane puisque Lisbon s'était déjà précipitée vers le cosy. Un sourire vint aussitôt illuminer son visage et elle se releva bientôt, tenant dans ses bras un bébé.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je poste la suite avant la fin de la semaine et cette fois, je m'y tiens, promis. Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Un secret**

 **Genre : Romance/Famille**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : John Le rouge est mort et Jane est heureux. Un peu trop peut-être. Selon l'équipe ça cache quelque chose et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine.**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Ouah ! Merci pour tes reviews. Encore une fois, tous tes beaux compliments me touchent énormément, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. À la rentrée j'aurais beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour cette nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que la précédente. Et oui, beaucoup de questions sans réponse pour l'instant, je m'amuse un peu j'avoue :D bisous à ma plus grande fan !**

 **Moka123 : Hey ! Merci pour ta review :D j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. À très vite ! ;)**

 **Salut à tous ! Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, enfin presque ;) J'ai fini ce chapitre ce matin, mais j'avais du monde ce midi et ensuite (oui j'avoue...) j'ai oublié, mais comme promis, voici ce nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine XD J'espère que vous apprécieriez. D'ailleurs, il parlera beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu ma fic Malades et autres délires je pense. Bises !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Elle était petite avec des cheveux courts bruns et bouclés, mais surtout, elle avait des yeux bleus à couper le souffle. Son rire adorable détendit toutes les personnes présentes.

"Merci, souffla Lisbon sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Oui, nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Nous viendrons voir Kate ce soir après le travail", signifia Jane.

L'homme les salua et sortit. Jane se tourna alors vers le gardien.

"Désolé pour... ça. Disons que c'est une urgence."

Et il prit le sac qui restait ainsi que le cosy. Lisbon le rejoignit, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby les rattrapèrent en courant. Ils les suivirent en silence un moment.

"On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Grâce.

\- Oui", fit Lisbon alors qu'ils atteignaient leur étage.

Elle releva les yeux vers eux et ils furent surpris de voir un sourire aussi éblouissant sur le visage de leur supérieure. Elle qui était toujours sérieuse et d'une neutralité à toutes épreuves.

"Ce qu'elle est mignonne", s'émerveilla tout d'un coup Grâce en se penchant vers le bébé.

Elle prit un air surpris en voyant ses yeux bleus et se tourna vers Jane.

"Ouah, ce sont exactement les mêmes que..."

Et elle comprit. Elle regarda Lisbon puis Jane.

"Mmh... oui, fit ce-dernier, je vous présente Éléonore Lisbon Jane."

Même Cho semblait confus et choqué par ses paroles. Lisbon se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard à Jane.

"Je savais bien que nous aurions dû y aller doucement", marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

"Ils vont s'en remettre."

Comme pour confirmer, Éléonore rit à ce moment et s'agita dans les bras de sa maman. Lisbon déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avec une tendresse toute maternelle. Cho revint à lui à ce moment.

"Vous sortez ensemble, non... Vous avez eu un bébé ensemble il y a...

\- Un an, compléta Jane.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble depuis... fit Grâce.

\- Un peu plus de deux ans", dit Lisbon.

Ça faisait un peu trop d'informations pour son équipe.

"Faut nous expliquer là", émit Rigsby.

Jane opina en direction de Lisbon.

"Oui, asseyons nous."

Ils se mirent tous au niveau du canapé de Jane, amenant des chaises et le blond prit la parole.

"Donc il y a un peu plus de deux ans, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. C'était...

\- Pas très sérieux, fit Lisbon en le regardant.

\- Disons qu'on se voilait la face. Et puis...

\- Je suis tombée enceinte. Ce n'était pas prévu et là...

\- John Le rouge est entré dans l'équation enfin, vraiment disons... Du statut relation pas sérieuse, nous avons décidé de tout faire pour protéger ce bébé et nous sommes devenus... un vrai couple ?"

Hésitant, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon. Elle lui sourit.

"Oui, nous avons arrêté de nous cacher derrière de faux arguments disons."

Il opina.

"Pour ça, notre relation devait toujours restée secrète et personne ne devait savoir que Teresa était enceinte. Nous avons tout mis en place, d'où...

\- La fausse maladie de Lisbon, déclara Cho, faisait le lien avec un long arrêt maladie que la brune avait dû prendre un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

\- Tout à fait, continua Jane. Nous ne sortions jamais avec Ellie et d'ailleurs, personne ne sait non plus que nous habitons ensemble, enfin presque...

\- Même mes frères ne sont pas au courant qu'ils ont une nièce", dit Lisbon.

Jane posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Bientôt, murmura-t-il.

\- Ouah, fit Rigsby. Même Hightower ne sait rien ?

\- Non et c'est devenu notre nouveau problème il y a un mois.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ce sourire idiot depuis la semaine dernière, comprit Grâce.

\- Sourire idiot ?" reprit Jane en haussant un sourcil.

Il regarda Lisbon et elle acquiesça.

"Oh oui, moi qui pensais que tu savais parfaitement bien mentir, j'étais déçue, plaisanta la brune, amusée.

\- Je ne souris pas comme un idiot", protesta Jane.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il dut bien admettre que si, il souriait comme un idiot.

"Excusez moi d'être heureux", marmonna-t-il.

Éléonore éclata de rire à cet instant, ce qui redonna le sourire à Jane. Il se rapprocha de Lisbon et prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras.

"Et qui est Kate ? demanda alors Rigsby.

\- Notre babysitter, informa Lisbon.

\- Donc, reprit Cho, qui est au courant ?"

Lui avait bien noté le "presque" de Jane quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce-dernier lui sourit.

"May Jude.

\- Ma meilleure amie, compléta Lisbon.

\- Ah oui, on l'a déjà vu je crois, émit Van Pelt.

\- Oui, vous l'avez rencontrée lorsque nous étions malade.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens. C'était... commença Rigsby.

\- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, termina Cho.

Il fixait Jane avec un air suspicieux.

"Oui bon d'accord, avoua finalement le blond. On s'est mis ensemble juste après."

Étrangement, Lisbon se retint de rire. Jane la fusilla du regard et le reste de l'équipe eut l'impression que pour une fois, les rôles s'inversaient.

"Ce que Patrick ne vous avouera jamais, c'est qu'elle l'a hypnotisé, déclara-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.

\- Quoi ?! fit Van Pelt. May ? C'est possible ça ?"

Elle sous-entendait "hypnotiser Patrick Jane" ce qui le rendit encore plus grognon.

"Et ensuite ?" interrogea Rigsby.

Lisbon s'empourpra et Jane vit là une superbe occasion de vengeance.

"Oh, je lui ai sauté dessus, dit-il crûment et avec une fausse spontanéité.

\- Jane !" reprocha Lisbon ce qui fit rire Ellie.

Il lui lança un sourire innocent et reporta son attention sur Ellie. En face d'eux, l'équipe attendait toujours un éclaircissement.

"C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé, marmonna Lisbon après un moment, les bras croisés.

\- Et c'est May qui lui a ordonné ça ? questionna la rousse.

\- Non, elle m'a simplement dit de faire ce qui me tenait le plus à coeur et c'était sortir avec Lisbon malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait, fit Jane en coulant un regard vers la brunette.

\- C'était une pensée légitime.

\- Bien sûr, dit Cho. Lisbon pensait certainement que tu voudrais retrouver et tuer John le rouge.

\- Sans hypnose, si on m'avait posé la question, c'est ce que j'aurais répondu.

\- Donc tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu", se moqua Rigsby.

Grâce lui donna un franc coup de coude dans les côtes et il arrêta tout de suite de rire.

"Je te rappelle que sous-hypnose tu as fait la même chose.

\- Je t'ai juste embrassé, rétorqua son petit ami.

\- L'idée était la même", répondit la rousse.

Rigsby ne dit rien, mais comme Jane, il se mit à bouder.

"Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, fit Lisbon en se levant, on se remet au travail.

\- Et moi je m'occupe d'Ellie", dit Jane avec un air ravi.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et se tourna vers son équipe qui obéit aussitôt. Satisfaite, elle fila vers son bureau, mais s'arrêta au niveau du couloir.

"Au fait, souffla-t-elle d'une voix bien plus hésitante. Nous sommes... désolés de..."

Il la regardait tous avec surprise. Puis Jane se leva doucement, Ellie dans ses bras.

"Ils le savent, assura-t-il. Et ils ne nous en veulent pas."

Si Cho approuva, rassurant Lisbon. Rigsby et Van Pelt se tournèrent brusquement vers Jane.

"Oui, enfin, on aurait préféré être au courant avant, mais...

\- Vous aviez une très bonne excuse, conclut Van Pelt d'un ton bien plus doux. Par contre, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec Hightower."

Avec un air malicieux, elle regagna son bureau. Lisbon sourit cependant. L'équipe était comme leur famille et leur cachait Ellie ainsi que leur relation avait été très dur pour eux. Le blond lui sourit et elle revint faire un bisou à Ellie, lancer un étrange regard à Jane et disparut dans son bureau. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'active si elle voulait partir plus tôt.

La matinée se passa assez agréablement. Jane fit le tour de l'étage avec Ellie tout en lui parlant. Il lui montrait tout et le bébé semblait très attentif.

"Et là c'est Grâce, fit-il en revenant dans l'open space. Tu ne la connais pas encore, mais c'est une fille vraiment géniale et tu vas l'adorer."

Van Pelt lui fit un petit signe de la main et Ellie sourit.

"Je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Bien sûr, ça fait partie du processus d'excuse", rit Jane.

Elle lui sourit et se mit debout pour prendre Ellie dans ses bras. Celle-ci fit une drôle de tête et leva ses grands yeux vers Grâce.

"Elle n'est pas habituée, expliqua Jane. Jusqu'à très récemment, elle ne connaissait que cinq personnes alors à chaque nouvelle tête, c'est la grande découverte.

\- Oui, je comprends", souffla Grâce qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Elle aussi regardait Ellie avec des grands yeux.

"Oh ! Elle est adorable !" s'extasia-t-elle.

Cela dut plaire à Ellie puisqu'elle lui répondit et posa ses petites mains sur son chemiser blanc. Les boutons en particulier semblèrent l'intéresser grandement et elle se concentra pleinement dessus, fronçant les sourcils.

"Voilà, tu es adoptée, déclara Jane.

\- Elle n'est pas très compliquée, émit la rousse. Je peux la garder un peu ?"

Jane opina et se fut au tour de Grâce de déambuler avec Ellie dans les bras. Elle était appuyée contre le bureau de Rigsby quand Lisbon arriva.

"Je peux avoir vos rapports pour l'affaire Mcgallen ?

\- Je l'ai fait imprimer", se souvint Grâce.

Elle fila dans la salle des photocopieuses et revint avec son rapport. Dès qu'Ellie aperçût sa maman, elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant et s'agita dans les bras de Grâce. Lisbon se détendit instantanément et Van Pelt mit Ellie dans ses bras.

"Salut mon Ellie, murmura la brune. Oula, toute la journée dans les bras de tout le monde, tu vas être infernale toi, prédit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la câliner.

\- Je dépose mon rapport sur votre bureau", fit Grâce, mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et mère et fille s'observaient en souriant.

C'est à cet instant que le ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Aussitôt, Jane se plaça devant Lisbon et Ellie. Visiblement, l'heure des explications n'était pas encore finie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à vous pour votre soutien ! La suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
